ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Ones
Wild Ones is a pop song performed by Sia and Flo Rida in Dubai. Lyrics * Sia: Hey, I heard you were a wild one. Ooh. If I took you home, it'd be a home run. Show me how you do. * I want to shut down the club, with you. Hey, I heard you like the wild ones, wild ones, wild ones. Ooh. * Flo Rida: I like crazy, foolish, stupid. Party going wild, fist pumping * Music, I might lose it. Blast to the roof, that how we do'z it, do'z it, do'z it. * I don't care the night, she don't care we. like, almost dared the right five. * Ready to get live, ain't no surprise. Take me so high, jump and don't stop. Surfing the crowd. * Ooh. Said I gotta be the man. When they heading my van, mic check one two. * Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose, lose. * Out the bottle, we all get bent and again tomorrow. Gotta break loose cause that's the motto. * Club shuts down, a hundred super models. * Sia: Hey, I heard you were a wild one. Ooh. If I took you home, it'd be a home run. Show me how you do. * I want to shut down the club, with you. Hey, I heard you like the wild ones, wild ones, wild ones. Ooh. * Flo Rida: Party rocker, fa-show stopper, more shampoo. Number one, club popper. * Got a hangover like too much vodka. Can't see me with ten binoculars, so cool. * No doubt by the end of the night. Got the clothes coming off til I make that move. * Somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof, roof. All black shades when the sun come through. * Oh, it's on like everything goes, round up baby til the freaky show. * What happens to that body, it's a private show. Stays right here, private show. * I like em untamed, don't tell me hide pain. Tolerance, bottoms up with the champagne. * My life, coming harder when we hit fame. Do you busy with the bail, we get insane. * Both: Hey, I heard you were a wild one. * Sia: Ooh. * Both: If I took you home, it'd be a home run. * Sia: Show me how you do. * Both: I want to shut down the club... * Sia: ...with you. * Both: Hey, I heard you like the wild ones, wild ones, wild ones. * Sia: Ooh. I am a wild one, break me in. Saddle me up and let's begin. * I am a wild one, tame me now. Running with wolves and I'm on the prowl. * Flo Rida: Show you another side of me. A side you would never thought you would see. * Tear up that body dominate you til you had 'nough. * Both: I hear you like the wild stuff. Hey, I heard you were a wild one. * Sia: Ooh. * Both: If I took you home, it'd be a home run. * Sia: Show me how you do. * Both: I want to shut down the club... * Sia: ...with you. * Both: Hey, I heard you like the wild ones, wild ones, wild ones. * Sia: Ooh. I am a wild one, break me in. Saddle me up and let's begin. * I am a wild one, tame me now. Running with wolves and I'm on the prowl. Category:Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Raven: Dino Duels